


Charles Smith x Reader "Desire"

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader walks in on Charles changing





	Charles Smith x Reader "Desire"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ wildxwildxwest.tumblr.com

Waking up early had never been easy, but you begrudgingly pulled yourself out of bed to get a head start on today’s chores and maybe run into town if need be. It had been a long morning, but a successful one at least. Because you had gotten up bright and early to start the day, you could feel a midday nap calling your name. You made sure to talk to Grimshaw before she sent you on your way to your shared tent with Charles. Thinking about your future together, you yawned, stretched, and lay down to rest.

You hear a faint rustling in your sleep and lazily roll over to face the noise. You gently open your eyes and see Charles. It wasn’t a big deal, you both shared a tent, but there he was shirtless and in his undergarments. It was hard to keep your eyes from wandering over the curves of his body.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you, (Y/N).” He spoke in a hushed tone.

Your cheeks were burning and you were sure he could tell. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if you both had never been intimate with each other. Charles smiled at you, it was a warm smile that was filled with adoration, but also something mischievous.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed (Y/N),” Charles says softly, making his way over to you.

He sits down next to you, “I know we haven’t done anything like this and I will stop if you don’t want this,” He says, cupping your cheek in his hand, locking eyes with yours.

“I-I want this,” You say softly, “I’ve wanted this for a while.”

“That makes two of us then,” Charles says with a smirk.

“I’m just worried, what if someone hears us?” You say, resting your hand on his bicep.

“Well, the sun is just about to set, most of them should be near the campfire, just try and keep quiet,” Charles says with a slight smile.

You simply nod your head and then his lips are pressed into yours again, moving effortlessly together. Soon he is on top of you, caging your body with his. Your hands are all over his smooth skin, caressing and feeling everything you can. His hands make their way to the hem of your shirt, gently easing it up until it’s cast aside.

“You’re so gorgeous (Y/N),” Charles says, placing a hand on your hip, his eyes meeting yours.

“You’re not too shabby yourself, mister.” You say playfully, meeting him halfway for a quick yet passionate kiss.

You can feel your body reacting to his touch, how wet you have become. He is incredibly gentle with you, caressing your breasts and occasionally sucking and biting the supple flesh. You moan, bucking your hips and you feel his cock straining through his undergarments. Charles begins to tug at your undergarments.

“Fuck, I want you so bad Charles.”

“Be patient, (Y/N),” He purrs.

He slides down the bed to a more comfortable position and lazily trails his hand up your thigh and finally reaches your dripping pussy. He begins to finger you, curling his large fingers. He tried different things based on how you react and soon he finds the perfect rhythm for you. That familiar tension begins to build and you buck your hips.

“Charles,” You say breathlessly, “Touch me here,” leading his hand down to your clit.

He begins slowly, gauging your reaction. Soon he falls back into rhythm and you can feel yourself getting closer to that familiar release. Small moans and mewls leave your mouth as you try your best to stay quiet. Charles picks up the pace, hitting that spot that makes you feel oh so good and suddenly you are cumming. You ride your high down and cling to him.

“I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too, (Y/N).” He responds, crawling back up to lay next to you.

Your hand trails down his chest and you tug his undergarments off, releasing his impressive cock. He moans as you wrap your hand around his length, lazily stroking him. He moans, longing for more. You smirk, stroking him faster, watching how his head rolls back onto the pillows and he gasps. He begins to thrust in your hand slightly. He rolls over and on top of you.

“Are you ready for me?” He asks.

“Please Charles, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Charles positions himself and gently pushes into you. He lets out a muffled groan, biting his lower lip. He stills his hips, waiting for you to adjust. As soon as you nod your head he thrusts in and out of you gently. You gasp and moan, louder than you intended. One of your hands flies up to your mouth, doing your best to muffle your moans.

“Fuck, (Y/N)…” He picks up his pace slightly, losing himself in the feeling of you

“Oh God, please keep going, Charles.”

With a low groan, he is cumming inside of you and he is kissing you, trying to muffle his own moans. He eventually pulls out after riding the waves of his orgasm. He grabs a cloth and gently cleans you up before laying down with you and wrapping you in his arms.

“We should have done that sooner.” You say.

He laughs, “I am glad we waited until we were ready.”

You both smile, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being entangled together.


End file.
